<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nothing Feels Better than This by CyborgSamurai</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23006305">Nothing Feels Better than This</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyborgSamurai/pseuds/CyborgSamurai'>CyborgSamurai</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The 100 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Friends with Benefits To More</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:47:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,636</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23006305</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyborgSamurai/pseuds/CyborgSamurai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke and Lexa have been sleeping together for months. Then something happens and one of them let it slip that they have feelings for the other. What happens now? Is this good or is their dynamic ruined?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clarke Griffin/Lexa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>191</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nothing Feels Better than This</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clarke waited until Lexa left to go get another bottle of water from the kitchen before deciding to make her move. She followed her out and lied in wait. Currently, the gang were all situated at Clarke, Raven, and Octavia’s shared apartment for a movie night. “The gang” consisted of Octavia, Raven, Clarke and Lexa, obviously, as well as Bellamy, Lincoln, Anya, and Echo.</p>
<p>Just as Lexa was making her way back out towards the others, a hand shot out and pulled her to the side and into a room. After she got over her initial shock, she realized that it was Clarke who had pulled her into the hallway bathroom, it apparently being the closest room to them. Lexa looked at her with a raised eyebrow in a silent request for Clarke to fill her in on what the hell was going on.</p>
<p>Clarke raised an accusatory finger. “You’ve been avoiding me!”</p>
<p>Lexa opened her mouth to interject but was quickly cut off. Clarke was on a roll. “Listen, Clarke, I-“</p>
<p>“I’m sure you’re used to the girls you sleep with being all fine with you screwing them then disappearing, but I’m not! Okay? Before all of this, we were friends, Lexa, and I’d like my friend back.”</p>
<p>Lexa continued to look at Clarke, and Clarke really thought that she might have been getting through to her until Lexa just hummed noncommittally and moved to sip on her water.</p>
<p>Clarke snatched it and threw it in the trash can.</p>
<p>Lexa shook her head in disappointment. “That was my water.”</p>
<p>“Either you can stop being an ass and treating me like one of your little hoes and be my friend again or this is over. You hear me? My legs will never open for Lexa Woods again.”</p>
<p>“That was a fresh bottle of water that I walked all the way over to the kitchen from the living room to get, Clarke. That’s kind of rude of you to make that a waste of time and energy,” Lexa pouted.</p>
<p>Clarke pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. She blew a slow, calming breath out of her mouth to relax. She knew that Lexa was trying to change the subject to avoid talking about it because that was just something that she did when she was uncomfortable, something Clarke learned from their many, many years of friendship. “Look, I know this is just sex to you, but-“</p>
<p>Lexa looked affronted. “It’s not just sex, Clarke!” she stated firmly and quickly. Clarke looked thrown off so Lexa just kept talking. “I pretend it is, hell, Clarke, I think I even wish it was, but it’s not. Not to me anyway.”</p>
<p>“What?” Clarke was so dumbfounded that her only capable response was one worded babble.</p>
<p>“Yeah, so could you please stop acting like I don’t have feelings? Because I do. I have a lot of them.”</p>
<p>“About what?!” she half laughed in disbelief.</p>
<p>“About you, Clarke! For you!” Clarke grew silent and just stared at Lexa with her blue eyes widened. After a pregnant pause, Lexa could no longer take the gaping so she averted her gaze to the floor. She had grown frustrated with herself for just blurting that out. She had a plan. What happened to ignoring the stupid feelings until they went away?</p>
<p>Yeah, okay, not her most sound plan.</p>
<p>Lexa inhaled then exhaled slowly through her nose. She put her brave, stoic mask on and looked up at Clarke, dead in the eyes. She opened her mouth and closed it a few times trying to decide what to say to the girl she had just admitted to having feelings for to. How the hell was she going to talk herself out of that one? When she realized she couldn’t, that she didn’t even want to, she decided to just be honest. Her eyes softened as she spoke so that Clarke could see the sincerity in them. “I have feelings for you, Clarke,” she said softly. Then her face scrunched up in a way that made Clarke swoon. “And I don’t <em>have</em> and hoes. What are you even talking about? I only do things like this with you. It’s only you.”</p>
<p>“I-I… Lexa, I’m sorry.” Clarke saw the harsh swallow and realized what it sounded like and rushed to correct herself. “I’m sorry I hurt your feelings… I thought it was just… I mean we agreed that…”</p>
<p>“Yup,” Lexa grimaced. “I know what we agreed. It’s fine.”</p>
<p>It was a long and awkward silence. Clarke couldn’t get her thoughts together long enough to say what she wanted to say, and Lexa felt that she had said enough already. So they just stood there staring at each other. In the hallway bathroom.</p>
<p>“So...” Clarke tried.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I’m going to go get another bottle of water.” Then Lexa quickly left the bathroom, leaving Clarke no chance to even protest.</p>
<p>Clarke turned around to look at herself in the mirror. Realization hit her and she smiled hard as fuck at herself. “Lexa has feelings for me.” It’s not like she didn’t know because honestly subtlety was not Lexa’s strong suit. But they never spoke about it before. It was like this unspoken agreement that they both had feelings for each other. Clarke just wasn’t expecting Lexa to say it out loud in actual words. Unless her and Lexa weren’t on the same page as she thought. Fuck, did Lexa even know that she--</p>
<p>Then she abruptly stopped as she realized something else. She smacked herself on the forehead. “And I totally forgot to confirm that I have feelings for her too.”</p>
<p>She threw her head back and groaned. Was a do over button too much to ask for. Because often found herself in situations where she needed one.</p>
<p>When Clarke made her way back out to the common area, she saw that Lexa had already replaced her bottle of water. And helped herself to <em>Clarke’s</em> ice-cream. Clarke marched up to her and snatched it from her with a glare before plopping down next to her. She snatched the spoon that was still in Lexa’s mouth and began to eat the ice-cream herself, completely ignoring Lexa’s pout.</p>
<p>Raven, who was watching the entire exchange, spoke up. “Wow, Griff, what took you so long? Lexa rock your world so hard you had trouble walking back out here?”</p>
<p>Clarke’s mouth dropped open and Lexa hid her smirk by taking sips out of her bottle of water. When she realized that Clarke too shocked to even correct her, she decided to help her out. “That isn’t what happened.”</p>
<p>Raven raised an eyebrow. “You were in that bathroom together for like five full minutes.”</p>
<p>“I could get her off in less than two,” Lexa started without thinking but quickly rerouted when she saw Clarke’s bemused look. “Not that it’s relevant in anyway. Besides, that isn’t what we were doing. We were just talking.”</p>
<p>Bellamy laughed. “Less than two minutes. Nice!” He raised his hand for a high five but faltered slightly when Clarke glared at him and Echo smacked him upside the head. He blew out a relived breath when she shifted her glare to Lexa who had moved to slap his hand.</p>
<p>“Lexa, if you give him a high five, I swear to all that is holy…”</p>
<p>Lexa sheepishly put her hand back down and smiled apologetically. “Sorry.”</p>
<p>Clarke rolled her eyes and sighed. “Just play the movie already.” She lifted Lexa’s arm so that it would wrap comfortably around her and cuddled into her side. When nobody moved she looked around the room. Everyone, save for Lexa and Anya, who were looking at something on Anya’s phone, were grinning at her. “What?”</p>
<p>“Just sex, huh?” Octavia questioned shamelessly.</p>
<p>Clarke blushed and snapped her head towards Lexa. She blew out a sigh of relief when she saw that the brunette wasn’t even paying attention. “Shut up,” she hissed. “Just play the movie!”</p>
<p>Lincoln, the ever so kind and gentle man, took pity on her and played the movie. He silenced Octavia with a couple of kisses when she tried to protest and grill more information out of Clarke.</p>
<p>Clarke was eternally grateful for him.</p>
<p>Approximately two hours later, the movie finally ended and the gang decided to call it a night, seeing as it was already 2:03AM, not that Lexa knew or minded since she was peacefully knocked out next to Clarke.</p>
<p>Bellamy and Echo were the first to go, something about Bellamy wanting to stop by some fast food place before his stomach kills him.</p>
<p>Now all that remained were Octavia, Lincoln, Raven, Clarke, Lexa, and Anya.</p>
<p>Anya was the next to go. She apparently had work in the morning and had to get a minimum of six hours of sleep. So she left, but not before throwing a pillow at Lexa’s face, causing her to quickly jump onto her feet, hands ready to fight.</p>
<p>Anya rolled her eyes. “Calm down, Sleeping Beauty... besides, I’d kick your ass. Remember who trained you.”</p>
<p>Lexa slowly sat back into her spot on the couch confused. After everything clicked, she groaned loud from deep in her chest and glared at Anya. She took the pillow that was previously used as Anya’s projectile and placed it on Clarke’s lap. Her head followed and she was out once again.</p>
<p>The rest of them talked a bit more before Anya decided that she actually needed to go. Clarke gently patted Lexa’s back until she woke up. Lexa sat up and rubbed her eyes.</p>
<p>“Hey,” Clarke spoke softly with a gentle smile on her face. “Everyone is heading out.”</p>
<p>Lexa hummed. “Where’s Bell and Echo?”</p>
<p>Anya stepped in. “Gone. As I will soon be.”</p>
<p>They grasped each other’s arm and looked serious as they nodded once at each other. Raven rolled her eyes at the scene.</p>
<p>“So fucking dramatic,” she said under her breath.</p>
<p>Anya glared at her. “Walk me out,” was all she said, then she and Raven went to the door and met up with Lincoln and Octavia who were already over there.</p>
<p>Lexa turned to Clarke. “Am I staying?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” she started but clarified when she saw Lexa’s knowing look. “but not for what you’re thinking. We need to talk.”</p>
<p>Lexa looked at her wrist, which didn’t even have a watch on it. “Well would you look at that… I think I actually need t-“</p>
<p>“Lexa.” And it was all she needed to say.</p>
<p>“Fine,” she grumbled after a beat. “I’ll be in your room waiting.” And with that, she grumpily trudged off to Clarke’s room.</p>
<p>Clarke walked up to the four people standing at the door. When she got there, Anya looked at Clarke, smirked, gave a very exaggerated wink, then left.</p>
<p>Clarke was confused. “What was that about?” She questioned the remaining members.</p>
<p>Raven smirked. “We were just talking about how Lexa most likely won’t need a ride from Anya even though they came together… since the two of you will be coming together… she has another ride.”</p>
<p>Clarke looked unimpressed. “That was weak. And it made no sense.”</p>
<p>Raven just shrugged. Octavia laughed. “Still, ever since you and Lexa started doing the dance with no pants, we basically have a fourth roommate.”</p>
<p>Raven looked over. “You mean third. Because you and muscles over there basically live at his place now.”</p>
<p>Lincoln laughed. “True. You’re never at your apartment anymore. Landlord asked me if you have moved in.”</p>
<p>Octavia and Raven snickered some more. Clarke rolled her eyes. “At least she cleans up after herself,” she directed at Raven, “and replaces the groceries that she eats,” she directed at Octavia.</p>
<p>“Well, damn,” Raven whistled. “I wish I were having sex that good.”</p>
<p>Octavia quirked an eyebrow. “Weren’t you going on about how amazing Anya was in the sack just a few weeks ago.”</p>
<p>Raven turned to her. “Did you not hear yourself? A few <em>weeks</em> ago. She’s usually too busy now. I want it like Clarke over here. Mind-blowingly unbelievable sex. Like the kind that will have you buying groceries for a place you don’t live in and paying rent to a place you barely sleep in. The type th-“</p>
<p>“Okay!” Lincoln cut in. He really didn’t want to picture that. At all.</p>
<p>Octavia barely spared him a glance before she finished what Raven was talking about. “I can relate, Clarkey, it’s okay,” she winked. Lincoln blushed and cleared his throat. He awkwardly pointed towards the kitchen and walked himself over there.</p>
<p>Raven looked towards Clarke’s room then back at Octavia. “I’m not even be surprised that she hasn’t left yet.”</p>
<p>Octavia agreed, not acknowledging Clarke’s disgruntled grunts at all. “Yeah, they went from every once in a while to damn near every night.”</p>
<p>“Oh shut up you guys,” Clarke cut in. “We’re just going to talk about something and clear the air. That’s why she’s here.”</p>
<p>“What needs to be cleared exactly?” Raven asked with a grin while putting air quotes ‘cleared up.’</p>
<p>Clarke simply rolled her eyes. “She told me she has feelings for me.”</p>
<p>Octavia looked confused. “Didn’t you already know that?”</p>
<p>Clarke shrugged. “It was kind of like… unspoken. Like yeah I know you like me and you know I like you. But we never actually said the words.”</p>
<p>“Whoa, whoa, whoa back up a second,” Raven inputted, flapping her arms around all wildly. “When was this even discussed?”</p>
<p>“I cornered her and told her that she needed to stop avoiding me and ignoring my calls. Th-“</p>
<p>“She was ghosting you?” Raven asked. Her protective side was coming out.</p>
<p>Clarke sighed in frustration. She loved that Raven cared, but the third degree was really not necessary in this situation. She already handled it. Kind of. “Not technically. She just avoided situations where we would be alone.”</p>
<p>“How long?” Raven demanded.</p>
<p>“It just started this week. Look, do you want me to finish this brief story that’s taking way longer than it should or not?”</p>
<p>“Yes. Please,” Raven said sarcastically with a fake smile, but totally serious at the same time.</p>
<p>Octavia nudged her hard to shut her up. She gestured to Clarke with her hands. “Go on.”</p>
<p>“Okay so I cornered her about that. I told her if she couldn’t handle the sex friend thing we fell into that was fine but she cannot treat me like her little flings and start ignoring me. I told her that I missed my friend and that she needed to stop being an asshole and be that friend.”</p>
<p>“Okay,” Octavia finally said after a long pause. “When did she say this thing about feelings?”</p>
<p>“Well she was kind of trying to talk around it, and I basically said, or tried to say before she cut me off, that even though it may be just sex to her, it isn’t worth our friendship. But she cut me off and told me that it wasn’t just sex for her. She told me to stop pretending that she doesn’t have feelings. About me. She also said she doesn’t sleep with anyone else. Only me.”</p>
<p>“Wow, so the reason she was avoiding being alone with you was because she caught feelings for you while you had a friends with benefits thing going on?”</p>
<p>“Yes, exactly.” She confirmed.</p>
<p>Raven and Octavia continued to look at Clarke. Then the two of them exchanged looks before falling into a fit of laughter. “That is such a lesbian cliché!”</p>
<p>Clarke huffed. In attempt to defend herself and Lexa, she made an outburst that really only made it worse. “No! Cliché would be falling in love with… your… best friend. Wow.”</p>
<p>“Well at least you aren’t straight,” Raven said with a straight face right before losing it again and nearly dying of laughter. Octavia soon joined in as well.</p>
<p>“Are you two finished?” Clarke said with another annoyed huff.</p>
<p>“Yes, yes,” Octavia said before sobering up. “Well now that the two of you finally know of your feelings for each other, what are you going to do?”</p>
<p>Clarke looked guilty.</p>
<p>Raven looked at her suspiciously. “What did you do, Griff?” She smacked her for head. “Don’t tell me that you acted like an asshole and told her that it was just sex for you because, Clarke, I swear t-“</p>
<p>“Raven!” Clarke finally snapped to get her from ranting. “I never said that, okay?” Raven sighed a breath of relief and nodded. “But I did however get so caught up in my happiness from what she was telling me that I forgot to tell her that I had feelings for her too,” Clarke finished with an embarrassed smile.</p>
<p>Raven’s mouth dropped open in shock, and Octavia’s amusement was clear on her face.</p>
<p>“You’re so fucking useless,” Octavia said while laughing. Even Lincoln, who was pretending that he wasn’t listening from the kitchen, let out a small chuckle. Octavia walked over to join him.</p>
<p>Raven shook her head. “Okay, so we know you aren’t sleeping with anyone else either so just go kiss and make up. Just go and have lots of sex and leave us be, yeah? Because I can’t take much more of this uselessness. I think it may literally be killing me.”</p>
<p>Clarke rolled her eyes. “No.”</p>
<p>Octavia snapped her head towards Clarke from her place next to Lincoln in the kitchen. “I’m sorry, what? Huh, bitch?” she looked at Lincoln. “I must have heard wrong.” He just shrugged. He honestly didn’t want to know anything about Lexa’s sex life. She was like his sister for crying out loud! Octavia rolled her eyes at his lack of response.</p>
<p>“I’m going to tell her that I love her. And then we’re going to have lots of fantastically hot sex,” Clarke finished with a grin.</p>
<p>“Oh gross,” Raven said. “I never said that part about fantastic or hot.”</p>
<p>Clarke smile devilishly. “Oh but it is.” Raven looked simultaneously amused and disgusted, Octavia looked amused, and Lincoln just looked like he was ready to bolt. Clarke was enjoying it so she decided to share a bit more. “It can actually be pretty filthy at times. Like this one time-“</p>
<p>“And I’m out,” Lincoln stated loudly. “Are you coming?” he asked Octavia.</p>
<p>She looked at him like he was stupid. “Did Indra totally kick ass at last week’s meeting?”</p>
<p>Lincoln furrowed his eyebrows. “Uh…”</p>
<p>Octavia smacked his should then kissed him. “Yes, Lincoln.”</p>
<p>Raven looked freaked out. “Oh hell no! I can’t be here alone with them! Clarke is alarmingly loud!”</p>
<p>Clarke didn’t even bother trying to deny it. She just smiled and started making her way back towards her bedroom. She heard Raven mention something about Anya’s place and grinned harder. She was actually pretty glad that Lincoln interrupted because she didn’t really want to overshare anyway. At least, not to <em>that</em> extent. Besides, thanks to him, her and Lexa now had the apartment to themselves. And she had a feeling that they were going to need it.</p>
<p>“Hey,” she smiled at Lexa upon entering. Lexa was sprawled out on the bed. She lazily turned her head in Clarke’s direction and smiled back. “Hey. Get over here.”</p>
<p>Clarke happily complied. She made Lexa get up and under the covers before following suit. “Can we talk?”</p>
<p>“Y-“</p>
<p>“Okay, great. I just wanted to tell you that I have feelings for you too. A lot of them, and I’m sorry I was so caught up in your confession that I forgot to say that earlier,” she said in a rush.</p>
<p>Lexa just smirked. At the lack of response, Clarke looked up and noticed it. “What?” she laughed, wondering why Lexa was in such a playful mood.</p>
<p>Lexa’s smirk turned into a genuine smile. “Oh nothing, just… so you love me, huh?”</p>
<p>Clarke sputtered. “Wh-what? I said I have feelings… nobody said anything about love,” she argued nervously.</p>
<p>Lexa sat up and turned to face Clarke. “Babe. Your bedroom door was wide open and neither you, O, or Reyes decided to even attempt to keep your voices down. I heard everything.”</p>
<p>Clarke began to internally panic and sat straight up. She opened and closed her mouth a few times before letting it fall shut. She squeezed her eyes shut, hopeful that if she squeezed them tight enough, she could disappear. She reopened them when she felt Lexa take her hand.</p>
<p>“Relax,” she said gently. “I love you too, Clarke.” She finished with a smile.</p>
<p>Clarke grinned. “Yeah?” At Lexa’s affirmative nod, Clarke couldn’t stop herself from leaping into her arms and essentially tackling her to the bed. Lexa’s startled laugh was cut off by Clarke meshing her lips to her own.</p>
<p>“Yes, Clarke, of course I do,” Lexa said after a moment away from Clarke’s eager lips. “Being with you, spending time together, talking about any and everything just… anything with you. Nothing feels better,” she finished with a smile which Clarke returned.</p>
<p>“I hope you realize that you just talked yourself into a full-blown relationship,” Clarke smiled. “I’m the best girlfriend.”</p>
<p>“I wouldn’t have it any other way,” Lexa grinned.</p>
<p>Clarke could only respond by kissing her. A lot. For a long while.</p>
<p>“Mmm,” Lexa hummed after a few moments as she pulled away. “Where’s that fantastically hot sex I was promised.”</p>
<p>Clarke laughed lightly. “I don’t recall promising anything.”</p>
<p>“Well, true, but you did say it. And if we don’t then that makes you a liar,” Lexa said with a twinkle in her eye.</p>
<p>Clarke leaned back down and kissed her long and slow. When she pulled back, her voice was low and husky. “Well we certainly wouldn’t want to make me a liar, now, would we?”</p>
<p>Lexa rapidly shook her head and pulled Clarke back down. The rest of their night was filled with fantastically filthy hot sex. Of the mind-blowingly unbelievable variety.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>